User blog:OmegaSmash/Pic of the Day Thingy
I'm bored, so I though to myself while staring at my amiibo "what if I did random pictures each day?" and so, BY THE POWER OF BOREDOM, I MADE AN IMAGE! and i'll try to do the same thing every day. Just a note, the dates are Australian dates, so if the're ahead or behind you time zone, then to bad. Edit 1: Sooo, yesterday I rushed this post to get ready for the New Years fireworks. So now I want to talk more about what I want to do with this. First, it doesn't have to be pictures, I could really post anything if I feel like it. Also, I can post multiple times a day, just casue I can. This is also where i'll reveal new info on One Week at Sparky's so look forward to that. Pics 31/12/14 - First Post How will Link play THIS Ocarina? 1/1/15 - Happy New Years! Happy New Years from Australia!!! So, it's 2015 in Australia. So, i'm gonna list the top 8 Nintendo games i'm looking foward to the most next year. *Zelda U *Star Fox U *Mario Maker *Splatoon *Captain Toad (comes out tomorrow here) *Majora's Mask 3D *Xenoblade Chronicles X *Yoshi's Wooly World Also, I have some news on One Week at Sparky's. I'm not going to be working on the game for the next few days, Captain Toad will be my priority for the next two/three days. But I will share progress so far. Right now i'm starting to work on rooms. They will mostly be modified versions of rooms from the FNaF games (because lazyness). So here's a screenshot - Yep, unless you checked my profile recently for some reason, you wouldn't have known that OWAS has become an RPG. Some may not be a fan of the idea, but i'm sorry if you wanted a FNaF style game, but RPG's are my thing. The game is being made using RPG Maker VX Ace (the same software Five Nights at F***boy's was made on). (Almost) nothing i've leaked out on chat is false. What I'm refering to above ("rooms will mostly be modified versions of the FNaF rooms"), are the battle backgrounds, just to make that clear. Just one last thing before I close out. I wanted to reveal this sooner, but I was, and still am expecting criticism, so I kept quiet until now. If you want to tear this apart, go ahead. I already said i'm expecting hate. 2/1/15 - Sparky News So, today's entry will a short one. I've changed the Party Room that I showed of yesterday an upgrade. Here it is - Do you like it? The main change is the tables and chairs, which I think loo k better than the defult sprites I used previously. Are they better or worse? You tell me. But you know what, i'll give you a second pic today - It's an early version pf the office. You won't be in here for long, you'll spend your nights exploring the pizzaria. I've already planned out a plot. Like the real FNaF, there will be a deep backstory that you can only find out about by exploring. Each night will have different secrets to discover. 3/1/15 - Ready For Adventure! So, short post today. Got Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker today. It's been great so far! I'm up to the second book as of writing this. No news on Sparky's today, but possibly tomorrow... I just wanted to keep this short, so see you tomorrow. 4/1/15 - Done With Adventure... So yeah. Beat Captain Toad today... have no news on Spark's... i've got nothing. But I promise '''to have something tomorrow. Playing Captain Toad 7 hours straight really wears you out. 5/1/15 - ECH It's a new day, and i'm not tired. Today i've been working on both Sparky's and doing sprites for Mega Man X Uprising. Anyway, I promised I would have news on Sparky's today, and I do... just not what I expected to tell you today. I won't be able to work on Sparky's for another day. I don' want to share the reason, but all i'll say is that i'm busy tomorrow. ECH. 6/1/15 - Faster Than Sanic Okay, I just need to write this quickly, i'm really busy right now. I'll start working on Sparky's again tomorrow, and on the same day i'll have my sprites ready for Mega Man X Uprising. That's it, bye. 7/1/15 - Sparky News #2 I've been too "busy" the past few days to post anything substantial about Sparky's, or anything really. But today, I will rectify that. Introducing... a new Sparky Pic. Yay... This is a screen shot from how the intro currently looks like, from inside of the editor. You can see the playtest button in the topright. It's not blocking off anything... right? 8/1/15 - My Wet Dreams... All In One Day! ECH. New post, yay. So... dat Super Mario 64 HD Fan Remake thou. I'm so hype for that, 've decided to marathon SM64, SM64DS and Star Road. There are 400 Stars for me to try and get, sowish me luck. I already have about 60 Stars already, and I plan on beating SM64DS today. Tomorrow i'll move on to 64 and (hopefully) Star Road. So, about a pic... this apperent Nintendo Direct leak from yesterday --> If it's real, my wallet is going to die by the end of the year - Metroid 3DS, Bayonetta, OKAMI?!?!? and The Last Story for the New 3DS, and then CAPATIN TOAD DLC!, A NEW FIRE EMBLEM! and PAPER MARIO U!?!?! I highly doubt this is real, but if it is then NINTENDO WINS LIFE. 9/1/15 - Hey I'm Grump! Yay, a short post, but I would like to announce that I am working on another RPG, while working on Sparky's... what could it be? Well, I hope to make to the most ECHingest quest around... it's a Grump Game PGR! Wow! ECH! Goddamit Ross! YAY! 9/1/15 #2 - Midnight Review - Omega Review 01 - MKS It's Like, 11 PM... Time For A Review! I just felt like posting something else today... I had this idea for a while, but after Ladsworld posted his review today (yesterday), I decided to bring out my first offical... '''OMEGA REVIEW!!!! And today's review will be on..... Mushroom Kingdom Showdown v0.8! It's why we all came to the wiki (I hope), so why not review it first! So let's-a-go! Characters Since this game has no story, i'll just skip to characters. In the current version of MKS, we have 23 playable characters. MOST movesets are unique and all of them are enjoyable to play with. The Showdown Attacks are a great idea, and are intergreated well into the gameplay. My favourite characters to play as are Yoshi, King Bob-omb, Mario and Diddy Kong. Gameplay I feel that this game plays extreamly well, as do all of WwwWario's games. The movesets may be smaller than an adverage Smash Bros. moveset, I feel that the characters still have a large enough movepool to draw from. There are only two items currently in the game, and I am sure we will get more, so I won't touch on this until the final release (when i'll redo the review). Modes The current version of MKS only had 3 modes - Showdown (a basic battle mode), Classic Mode (very simular to how it plays in the earlier Smash games) and Break the Targets (a fun minigame from the Smash series). The modes are all fun to play, but if I had to point out one problem, it would be that 2 '''Target Smash stages arn't really enough. If each character ended up getting there own (like in SSB & SSBM), that would make the mode perfect to me. '''Conclusion Uhhh.... Thats about it. Overall, I LOVE MKS! That's why I came to the wiki in the first place. So, what's the score? Drumroll pls................................................. 10/10! Cool, that's my first review... so how about a second... STAY TUNED TO THE OMEGA SHOW FOR MY NEXT REVIEW... IT'S GONNA BE A BIG ONE... DISCLAMER: '''It won't be that big, I mean, it's only the second review... 10/1/15 - Ain't too Big on the NES! - Omega Review 2 - Metroid Yay, Metoid, my favourite worst Metroid game! Worse than Other M? In my opinion, yes. Just gonna let this out to start of - I may not have been around when the game was first published in 1986, but I still feel entitled to my opinion. Also, this vid is AMAZING! I share so many opinions with this guy, and I agree with MOST of his opinions (too bad Viacom banned him off Youtube... f*** you Viacom). Anyway... let's get on with the review... I recomend you watch the Metroid section of the vid above, as all of it are what I personally find true. I'll just build on from it.... there's really nothing I can say... it's everything I can think of... oh yeah, Ridley ain't big in this game! Wow this review was short, and I don't even want to give it a score... what to do? Huh, WHAT'S THAT? A MESSAGE FROM THE HEAVENS! "There was a GBA remake" WHHHHHHHHHAAAATTTT! Okay, time to play, let's just download it off the Virtual Conso.... it's only on the Japanese VC? Time to order th e cartridge off Ebay! ''*Two Weeks Later* ''Okay, got mah game, and i'm gonna play it... ''*Five Hours Later* ''OH MY GOD... THIS IS 1000000000000000000000% BETTER! I mean, we have new gameplay fearures, such as... invincibility frames, crouching, grabing ledges, power ups from the later games... it's just... AMAZING! WE ACTUALLY GET AN IN-GAME MAP! '''SPOILERS INCOMING. Okay, so I escaped from the exploding Zebes, the games over, right? NOPE, we get to explore a new planet, Chozodia, as Zero Suit Smaus, who can crawl (so there, Miiverse commenter, Metroid CAN crawl). After we get out suit back, we need to get out of here... so you're almost at the exit, running along, and then..... MECHA RIDLEY! 'This boss fight is special, as the more closer to 100% completion you are, the more tougher it gets. You beat it, you're done. I'm just gonna rush this ending... '''100/99, '''way better than the original, blah, blah, blah. Bye. 11/1/15 - I LOVE SHOVELWARE AND BOOTLEGS - Omega Review 3 Part 1: DS Games Due to a request from Ladsworld, I decided to review A S***TON of DS and Wii Shovelw are and Bootlegs. Okay let's start of with THE BEST GAME OF THE BUNCH (and only bootleg) Dinosaur King! Yes, this is an actual game, but it's a poorly translated Japanese version of the game. Yay! Let's start out with the instruction manual... oh great! This game already looks beautiful. So I start it up, and i'm greeted with HORRIBLE GRAMMER! Yay. "Oh no, Alpha Team (it's supposed to be Team Alpha) has stealen the Dino Shot!" "We really needs your help to find the Dino Shot fro (yep, a typo) Alpha Team!". This is already a beautiful game! So, the instuction manual I showed you sums up the game completely. So lets-a-go on to our next game... Kung Fu Panda! How good is the game of a okay movie? IT'S HORRIBLE. Let's go over how you play the game. You controll the game using either the d-pad and touchscreen, or the buttons and touchscreen. BOTH THE D-PAD AND THE A,B,X,Y BUTTONS DO THE SAME THING! Jump, Walk left and right... and go into a "Ying-Yang Ball" It's like the Spindash from Sonic, but extreamly SLOW. To attack YOU USE THE TOUCH SCREEN. WHY? Okay next game - The Smurfs! THERE AR'SIX MINIGAMES, AND THEY ALL SUCK! NEXT GAME, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.... I'm done. LAST GAME FOR TODAY... Bionicle Heroes! It's a horrible FPS... I'M DONE! 11/1/15 - The Crown of my Collection - Omega Review 4 You wanna check out my newest review? probably not. But if you do, head over this this link, because todays review is exclusive to this wiki-http://fangamehub.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:OmegaSmash/Post_of_the_Day Category:Blog posts